(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concealed spoon, and in particular, to a concealed spoon mounted within a milk powder container.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese patent publication number 181478 entitled “spoon structure of a Medicine Container” discloses a container lid and a container body. The internal wall of the medicine container has a recess allowing a spoon to be inserted into the recess. The shortcoming of this structure is that if the end of the spoon handle is not fully inserted into the recess and an opening on the recess for the finger to be inserted in, it is not convenience to retrieve the spoon. If the end of the spoon is protruded above the recess, the lid will not cover the opening on the container body, and the contents within the container will leak.
Taiwanese patent publication number 405574 entitled “Container With a Spoon” discloses a container body and a spoon body. The container body is provided with a slot seat to hold the spoon. The drawback of the structure is that most of the time the spoon within the slot seat is exposed to external environment and the spoon may be contaminated.
Taiwanese patent publication number 335808 entitled “Lid containing a spoon” discloses a milk powder container lid having protruded blocks at the rear surface of the lid, and the blocks can hold the spoon at the edge. The drawback of this structure is that the spoon will touch the milk powder within the milk powder container.
In view of the above drawbacks, it is an object of the present invention to provide a concealed spoon in milk powder container which mitigates the shortcomings of the conventional lid or milk powder container including a concealed spoon.